1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns capsules containing unit doses of cosmetic compositions.
2. The Related Art
Cosmetics are generally packaged in relatively large containers in amounts that provide multiple doses. Bulk packaging has certain disadvantages. Once opened, the contents of a package become exposed to moisture and air. These forces can be quite detrimental to sensitive ingredients forming the cosmetic product. With bulk packaging, a manufacturer also cannot control individual dosage levels which are most effective and safe; the consumer is burdened with this responsibility. Invariably, usage will either be too high or too low.
Single or unit dose packages of various descriptions have been disclosed in the art. Capsules are one of the newest vehicles for delivering unit dosages of cosmetic products. Recently the Revlon Corporation introduced a product called Age-less.RTM.. The product is a composition of vitamin E, sunscreens and moisturizers which have been sealed into vitamin-like capsules. These elongated capsules are meant to be pierced and their contents squeezed onto the skin. Certain problems are, however, associated with the packaging vehicle. For instance, a sharp pointed instrument is necessary to pierce the capsule walls; this may readily lead to injury An opening mechanism that would avoid necessity for procuring any opening instrument would also be more convenient. Furthermore, there is danger in shaping cosmetic products to look like vitamins. Children, or even adults, may inadvertently mistake the product and ingest it.
La Prairie Corporation has marketed a cosmetic called Skin Caviar.RTM. which is a skin-care lotion contained in tiny egglike globes that are popped and rubbed onto the face. A problem with round packaging lies in the tendency for them to roll away. There is also no easy handle by which they may be gripped.
As an answer to the roll-away problem, U.S. Pat. No. 5,063,057 (Spellman et al) discloses a cosmetic capsule having a round body with hollow chamber forming a major portion of the capsule, a tab forming a minor portion of the capsule and a neck section connecting the tab with the round body. Upon twisting, the neck can be broken to allow release of the cosmetic composition from within the chamber. Circumferentially encompassing the round body is an outwardly projecting ring functioning to prevent undesirable roll. Although the patent may have solved the roll problem, there still remains the difficulty of consumers being unable to adequately grip the article. Considerable torque is necessary for twist-off of the tab. A solid grip is, therefore, essential to render the article convenient in use.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a cosmetic product delivered in a capsule which avoids many of the problems associated with the known art.
A more specific object of the present invention is to provide a cosmetic composition contained within a capsule whose seal can readily be broken without the aid of a piercing instrument.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a cosmetic composition contained within a capsule whose shape is distinctly different from that of typical vitamin capsules.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a cosmetic composition contained within a capsule that is spheroidal yet has means for preventing undesirable roll and has means for being gripped by the fingers.
Other objects, features and advantages of this invention will become more apparent upon reference to the following detailed description and drawings illustrating a preferred embodiment thereof.